The Cult part 2
by ChristyK
Summary: This starts where The Cult ended.


I'd like to thank everyone for their reviews of all my stories. I really appreciate them. I'm so glad people are enjoying the stories.

The Cult sequel

"**Van what's the matter?!!"** Deaq shouted as he and Billie ran to Van's side.

Van threw his head back and grimaced in pain before collapsing on the floor. Deaq cradled his body looking at Billie.

"Billie what the hell's going on?"

"I don't know Deaq but we got to get him to the hospital. I'll call for an ambulance." Billie started to pick up the phone but Deaq threw Van over his shoulder and headed for the door.

"No time for that. **Let's go**!"

They headed for the hospital Deaq in the back holding his partner and Billie flying through the streets. When they were almost there Van began to stir. He tried to sit up.

"What...........what's going on?"

"You don't remember?" Deaq asked concerned as he helped Van sit up.

"Remember what?...............Where are we going?"

"You were in some serious pain partner. You passed out. We're taking you to the hospital."

Van looked at him confused.

"Passed out? Hospital? I'm fine, I don't need a hospital."

"Van you need to get checked out. You were fine till you heard that Jacob escaped, then you grabbed your head and passed out." Billie said looking in her rear view mirror.

"Well, I'm fine now. I don't need to go to the hospital."

Billie knew he had an aversion to hospital but also knew something had happened back at the Candy Store and he needed to be looked at.

"I'm not asking you, I'm telling you. You need to get checked out."

"Hey partner, she's the boss." Deaq said smiling, glad Van seemed to be feeling better.

Van knew it was hopeless to argue.

At the hospital Billie told the doctor what had happened. It was the same doctor who had treated Van before so he knew about Jacob. He took Van into the examining room, making them wait in the waiting room.

"What do you thinks going on Billie?" Deaq said as he paced back and forth.

"I don't know Deaq. We'll have to wait and see what the doctor says."

"He was fine till he heard that Jacob had escaped. I was with him most of the day and he was fine."

"Deaq you're going to wear a hole in the floor. Sit down and try to relax. Let's see what the doctor can come up with."

Two hours later the doctor came out of the examining room.

"Well, we took all kinds of tests and everything was negative. The blood test showed a very small amount of drugs still in his system. The only thing we can come up with is that when he heard this Jacob character had escaped the residue of drugs in his system reacted in some way. I'm giving him some pills and I want him to take two every four hours. That should take care of the drugs in his system. I also want him to take a few days off and just rest. I'm sure there won't be any lasting affects."

"Thanks Doc." Billie and Deaq both breathed a sigh of relief.

Van came walking out of the examining room buttoning his shirt.

"See, I told you I was fine. Now can we get out of here?"

Billie looked at the doctor who nodded. He handed Van the bottle of pills.

"Take two of these when you get home and then every four hours, and rest, that should take care of things."

"Thanks." Van said as he pocketed the pills and headed toward the door.

Billie and Deaq both thanked the doctor and followed Van out.

"I told you I was fine." Van said as he climbed in the back seat. Deaq jumped in the front and Billie climbed in the driver's seat and started driving Van home.

"Hey, where are you going?" Van asked.

"The doctor said you need some rest so I'm taking you home." Billie waited for the argument she was sure would come.

"Awwww Billie. There's nothing wrong with me that getting back to work wouldn't fix."

"Look Van, I'm not going to argue with you. You're going home, you're going to rest and stay in your house and in three days I'll expect you back at work."

Van leaned front and looked at Deaq for help which wasn't coming.

"Hey man, I'm not going to fight your battles. You can't win."

Van knowing it was hopeless sat back in the seat.

They pulled up in front of Van's house and walked him to the door.

"Billie this is ridiculous, there's nothing wrong with me."

"Van I don't even hear you. Now take your pills and I don't want to see you out of this house until Thursday."

Van popped the two pills in his mouth and swallowed them without water.

"Happy?" He said to Billie. She nodded and started to walk away.

"How 'bout a couple hands of poker later?" Deaq asked knowing Van would go stir crazy without a little distraction.

"Sounds good."

"Okay, I'll pick up a pizza and see you around ten or so. I can't wait to take your money."

"It's your money I'll be taking partner."

"Now get your jammies on and get some rest and I'll wake you when I get here." Deaq said smiling. He was enjoying this.

"Do you want to come up and tuck me in too?" Van gave his partner a small smile. It was going to be a long three days and he was thankful Deaq would help make the time go faster.

Deaq turned and headed back to Billie's car.

Van was bored almost immediately. He thought about sneaking out but knew Billie would have his hide if she found out. He sat on the sofa, turned the TV on, and surfed the channels till he found a basketball game. He leaned back and shut his eyes feeling suddenly very tired.

Jacob looked at himself in the motel's mirror. His hair now short and dark, his mustache and beard gone. He smiled to himself, his mother wouldn't even recognize him. Strummer and Hayes had cost him a lot of money. Probably over two hundred thousand. Well, he'd make them pay, and he'd make the city pay. He picked up the phone.

"Yeah." A man answered.

"Did you do what I asked you to?"

There was a short hesitation before the man answered.

"Yes, everything's going as you planned."

"That's good. I'll see that you are nicely rewarded. Do you have his phone number?"

The man gave him the number then asked if there was anything else he could do.

"No, I'll be in touch."

Jacob hung up the phone and punched in a number.

The ringing phone woke Van up. He reached over and picked it up.

"Hello."

"Strummer?"

"Yeah, who's this?'

"The sky is blue." Jacob said.

Van sat staring at the wall a blank expression on his face.

"The grass is green." Van repeated the phrase that had been programmed into him.

"That's right Strummer. Do you remember where I told you to meet me if I'm ever away from the compound?"

"Yes, the Majestic Motel."

"That's right. I want you to come there. I have a new assignment for you."

"I'll be right there."

"I'll be waiting." Jacob hung up the phone smiling.

Van hung up the phone. As he reached for his car keys he knocked over the bottle of pills on the table spilling them over the floor. He didn't bother picking them up. Jacob needed him and he had to go.

At the Candy Store Deaq couldn't shake the bad feeling he had. He figured it was because it seemed strange to be here at the Candy Store without his partner by his side. For the next few hours he and Billie went over different reports separating the closed cases from the still active ones. Deaq knew it was just busy work. He knew Billie was just finding work for them to do in order to keep their minds off of Van. It wasn't working. At ten fifteen Billie told him he could go. He drove to the pizza shop and picked up a pizza and a six pack of soda. He really could use a beer but knew since his partner was on medication he shouldn't drink and he didn't want to drink in front of him.

When he got to Van's house he put the six pack on top of the pizza as he knocked on the door.

"Van! Yo Van give me a hand!" He shouted as the six pack almost slid off the top of the pizza box. When Van didn't answer he put his chin on top of the six pack to keep it from falling and opened Van's door.

Deaq put the pizza on the top of a table and glanced around. _He's probably_ _taking a shower or a nap_ Deaq thought as he headed toward the bed room. As he crossed the living room he felt something crunch under his feet. He looked down and saw the pills on the floor.

"Hey Van come on let's go. The pizza's going to get cold." He knocked on the bathroom door as he peaked in the bedroom. Van was in neither. He decided to wait a little before worrying Billie. Maybe Van had just stepped out for a few minutes. A half hour later he really started to get worried. Van knew he was stopping by around ten and it wasn't like him to not be here. He dialed Billie's number.

"Billie............I just stopped at Van's, he's not here." Deaq felt a little guilty telling Billie Van wasn't there. If he had disobeyed Billie's order about staying in the house he didn't want to get him in trouble. But the bad feeling had come back in full.

"Is there any sign of a struggle?" Deaq could hear the worry in Billie's voice.

"Not really. The TV's on and everything seems fine. The only thing out of place is that his pills are all over the floor and he didn't stop to pick them up."

"It seems like he left in a hurry."

"He knew I was coming by around ten Billie. It's not like him to not be here. If something came up he would have called me."

"Wait there Deaq, I'm coming over."

Van drove to the Majestic Motel and knocked on Jacob's door. When it opened he went in.

"It's nice to see you Strummer."

"You too Jacob."

"You failed the last mission I sent you on."

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"I certainly hope not. Have a seat." Jacob motioned to a chair in front of the TV. Van sat down and stared at the blank screen. Jacob turned the set on and turned off the volume, he had already disconnected the cable and only static showed on the set. Van kept his eyes glued on the TV.

Jacob then put an open brief case in Van's lap. It was filled with plastic explosives and fuses.

"You will take this briefcase and go into L.A. You will park your car and walk the streets. You will blend in with the crowd." Jacob then handed Van a cell phone. "I will call you and instruct you on what to do. You will do exactly what I tell you to. If anyone tries to stop you, you will kill them. Including your partner. Do you understand?"

Van shut his eyes and didn't answer. Jacob placed two pills in Van's mouth.

"Swallow them." He commanded.

Van did as he was told. Jacob waited for half an hour then continued.

"You will do exactly what I tell you. If anyone tries to stop you or take your brief case you will kill them. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"If your partner tries to stop you, you will kill him as well. Do you understand?"

"Yes." This time Van answered without any hesitation.

"If you can not complete your mission you will fire your gun into the briefcase and destroy yourself and anyone in the area. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Repeat what I have told you."

"I will go into the city and blend in with the crowd. I will wait for your phone call and do what ever you instruct me to. If anyone tried to stop me I will kill them. If I can't complete my mission I will fire my gun into the briefcase."

"What if your partner tries to stop you?"

"I will kill him."

"That's right." Jacob smiled. "You're going to make me a lot of money Mr. Strummer." Next Jacob handed Van an automatic pistol, then took a picture of the contents of the briefcase and shut it. "Okay Strummer, go to L.A. and await my instructions."

Van got up and put the cell phone and gun into his jacket pocket. He then took the briefcase and left. Jacob picked up the note he had written earlier and headed for city hall.

Once there he gave a twenty dollar bill to a boy on the street and handed him the note with instructions to go into city hall and hand it to a police officer. He waited till the boy was inside the door then turned and walked away.

The boy handed the note to a police officer who read it and immediately headed upstairs to the Captain's office.

"I think you should see this." The officer handed the note to Captain Parish who opened it and read it.

_The city will pay me the sum of one million dollars or I will set off a bomb in a crowded location. The person who has this bomb has instructions to carry out my orders no matter what. If he is approached or feels threatened in anyway he will immediately detonate the bomb. There is no stopping him. I will be in contact with you later with details on where to leave the money. This is no joke. Pay or innocent people will die._

Captain Parish had no idea if the note was legitimate or some kook trying to extort money from the city. He couldn't take the chance. He called the dispatcher and told her to get in contact with all supervisors and have them inform their officers of the note.

Billie hurried into Van's house where Deaq was waiting for her.

"No word from Van?" Billie asked looking around the room.

"Nothing. I'm worried Billie this isn't like him."

Just then Billie's cell phone rang. She hoped it was Van. It wasn't, it was the dispatcher calling her to inform her of the note. She hung up the phone and looked at Deaq, a worried look on her face.

"That was headquarters. They just got a note from someone demanding money or they would set off a bomb in the city. Deaq, the note said if the person feels threatened in any way they will detonate the bomb immediately."

"My God Billie that's what Jacob told Van at the compound. I saw it on the tapes. He was suppose to kill himself rather then be arrested. Billie, you don't think Jacob has him again?"

"God I hope not Deaq, but it sure sounds like it. I better call Captain Parish and tell him what we're thinking."

After Billie had talked to Parish she looked at Deaq.

"Have any ideas where to go from here?"

"He could be anywhere Billie. All we can do is get out on the street and start looking" Deaq started to head for the door but then suddenly turned around when he thought of something. "Simon."

"What?"

"It's just a thought but Simon was Jacob's right hand man. Maybe, just maybe, he might have some idea where he would go."

"It's worth a shot. Let's go. I'll call ahead and have him brought down to an interrogation room."

By the time they got to the prison Simon was already waiting for them. He was dressed in an orange jumpsuit and sat at the table leaning back in his chair. Two guards stayed in the room in case of any trouble. Billie and Deaq walked over to the table and sat down.

"I'm sure you heard that Jacob has escaped." Billie said.

"Yeah, so what does that have to do with me?"

"We thought maybe you knew where he might be headed."

"He could be anywhere. Jacob has a lot of friends."

"Give us some names."

"What do I get in return?"

"We'll notify the judge that you cooperated with us. It might get you a lighter sentence."

"Well, I need to think about it."

Deaq glared at Simon. They didn't have time to play his games. His partner's life was at stake.

"**We don't have time for you to think about it. Where is he?"**

"Well like I said he has a lot of friends, even politicians, lawyers, doctors.............."

"Doctors?" Billie glanced at Deaq, then looked back at Simon. "Is Doctor Remmings one of them?"

"He might be." Simon smiled at Deaq.

Deaq's anger was building. He reached across the table and grabbed Simon by the collar then pulled him across the table.

"**The lady asked you a question!" **

"Yeah.............yeah he's one of them." Simon choked out trying to breathe. Deaq released him and pushed him back in his seat.

"Oh my God Deaq I made him take those pills before we left."

"Billie you didn't know. Neither of us knew."

"Deaq get out on the street and look for him. I'm going to have a talk with Remmings. And Deaq..............be careful, we don't know what he might do if he's cornered"

Jacob called city hall and asked to talk to someone in charge. Captain Parish got on the phone.

"By now you should have had time to think about my demands."

"It will take time to get that kind of money together."

"I want the money by midnight tonight or boom."

"There's no way to raise that kind of money by then. We need a few days."

"Midnight tonight. And I wouldn't bother trying to trace this call. I'm calling from a pay phone and I'll be long gone before you get here."

"We won't have the money by then, we need more time."

"I'm beginning to think you don't know what I'm capable of. I'll think you need a little demonstration."

"**No!** We just need more time."

Jacob was no longer listening, he had hung up. He dialed Van's cell phone.

"Yeah." Van answered.

"The sky is blue."

"The grass is green."

"I need to show the police a little of my power. You will go to an empty warehouse and go to the basement. Take two sticks of the explosives and place them against a wall. Then take a fuse out and stick it in one of the explosives and light it. It will go off in ten minutes."

"Should I stay with the bomb?"

Jacob smiled to himself. Van was willing to blow himself up, all he had to do was tell him to.

"No not yet, I still need you. You're going to make me a lot of money. Just leave the building and keep moving. Remember if anyone tries to stop you kill them."

"I remember."

"Including your partner."

"Yes, including my partner."

Jacob hung up the phone. This time he wouldn't lose.

Van wandered down back alleys until he found an empty warehouse. He did as Jacob ordered then started back up the alley. Two figures emerged from the shadows.

"Hey, what do you have in the briefcase buddy?"

Van looked back and forth between the two men. He had to get out of there or he would be forced to kill the two men. He continued up the alley.

"My friend asked you a question." The other man said as he approached Van. He started to reach for the briefcase. Van spun around and slammed the briefcase into the man's head knocking him to the ground. He felt a sharp pain in his side as the other man lunged at him with a knife.

"**Give me the case**!" The second man attempted to grab the case but Van dropped him with a kick to the stomach.

He then hurried out of the alley. When he got to the top of the alley he noticed a police officer talking to some men on the corner. He turned and hurried down the sidewalk away from the officer.

"Hey buddy hold up there!" The officer yelled to Van.

Van froze in his tracks. His hand slid into his pocket and grabbed the gun.

The officer ran over to Van and stood in front of him.

"Looks like you've been hurt." The officer said looking at the blood on the front of Van's shirt. Van said nothing.

"Do you mind telling me how you got hurt?"

When Van still didn't answer the officer started getting angry.

"I asked you how you got hurt? Or isn't it your blood."

Just as the officer started reaching toward Van's blood covered shirt the warehouse exploded.

"**What the hell?"** The officer left Van and ran toward the alley.

Van continued walking down the sidewalk.

Deaq drove through L.A. his eyes searching the streets and alleys desperately for his partner. He tried not to give into the helpless feeling that threatened to overwhelm him. Van could be anywhere in a city as large as L.A. Two hours after they had left Simon his phone rang.

"Yeah."

It was Billie.

"Deaq, I talked to Doctor Remmings. It took a while but he finally confessed. Van's still under Jacob's control. It seems Remmings was getting a cut of the money Jacob was taking in. He owed Jacob. It was understood that if any of the members of Jacob's cult, that were under his control, ever came to the hospital Remmings would make sure they stayed under his control. He knew the programming code and he would reprogram them. They would appear to be fine but if Jacob ever needed them they were ready to drop anything they were doing and obey him. Unfortunately he swears he doesn't know the deprogramming code."

"Does he have any idea where Jacob could be?"

"No, he said Jacob called him at the hospital to get Van's number but he had no idea where he called from. The police are checking into his phone calls and are trying to trace the last numbers that called him. Hopefully they'll be able to find Jacob............... Deaq, there's more."

Billie dreaded Deaq's reaction to the news she was about to tell him.

"I had to call Captain Parish and tell him what we've learned. I'm sorry but I have to tell you something and I need you to stay calm."

"What is it Billie?"

"The police have sent Van's picture to all the patrol car's computers. Deaq, they have been given the order to shoot to kill if they spot Van."

"**What?!!! He's a cop! They can't just gun down one of their own**!"

"I'm sorry Deaq, but he's dangerous. No one knows what he might do."

"**You sound like you're on their side**!" Deaq said angrily.

"God Deaq, don't you think I'd do anything to save him? But the department has no choice, innocent people could be killed if he isn't stopped."

"I'm going to find him Billie. I'm not going to let them gun him down like some rapid dog."

"Just keep looking Deaq, you got to find him. I'm going to look through Jacob's tapes and files that were conviscated and see if I can find the deprogramming code."

"You got to find it Billie. If you don't, Van's a dead man."

Deaq was frantic, now it wasn't just Jacob he had to worry about but now the police were an equal threat to his partner. For the next few hours he continued searching then suddenly he spotted a familiar figure walking down the street. Van! Deaq parked his car and slowly closed the distance between himself and his partner. He knew the best way to approach the situation was to try and stay calm.

"Hey Van, how's it going?"

Van turned around and looked at him. Deaq could see the confusion on his face.

"Deaq? What are you doing here?"

"I've come to take you home."

"I.........I can't.........I have something I have to do."

Deaq could see Van's hand tighten on the briefcase handle. He also saw the blood stained shirt. He had no idea how bad he had been hurt.

"You've been hurt. I need to take a look at it."

"I'm fine." Van looked at Deaq with a blank expression on his face. "You really need to be going Deaq, I have a job to do."

"Van, I can't let you complete your job. You need to come with me."

Van slowly pulled out his gun. He kept it pointed at the ground.

"Deaq, I said you need to go. I don't want to hurt you but I will kill you if you try to stop me."

"Van, you don't want to do this. I'm your friend. I know Jacob has your mind all screwed up but I know you're still in there somewhere. You've got to think Van. We're partners."

Van pointed his gun at the briefcase.

"Get out of here Deaq or we're both dead."

Deaq slowly started to back away.

"Take it easy buddy. Take it easy." Deaq said calmly. He'd have to think of another way to get to his partner.

"**Police! Freeze!"** A young cop recognizing Van from the picture on his computer came running down the street his gun pointed at Van.

"**No! Don't shoot!"** Deaq turned toward the officer.

"**Stop!"** The officer yelled as Van ran into the street. As the officer ran past Deaq knocked him off balance just as he fired. The bullet grazed Van's arm. Deaq watched as Van was struck by a car and flew over the hood. The driver of the car slammed on his breaks and ran to Van's side. Van jumped up, pushed the man away, grabbed his gun and briefcase, and ran back to the man's car. He climbed in and sped away.

"**What the hell do you think you're doing?!!! He's a wanted man!"** The police officer yelled at Deaq.

"**That man's my partner you son of a bitch!**" Deaq watched as the car turned a corner and disappeared. "He's my partner." He repeated sadly, he had just missed maybe his only opportunity to save his partner.

He ran back to his car and attempted to follow Van's car but with all the traffic it was next to impossible. He called Billie and told her what happened.

It was five past midnight when Jacob called the precinct and was directed to Captain Parish.

"Do you have my money?"

"I told you we need a little more time. Just a few more hours."

"Your time is up. When you see what I'm capable of, next time you'll pay."

Jacob slammed down the phone. Parish immediately put out a code red. Any officer not on an active case was directed to drop what ever they were doing and search for Van. They were not to take any chances. If they found him and he made any move that looked suspicious they were to shoot to kill.

Jacob called Van.

"Strummer I need you to find a crowded store or office building. Go to the basement and put the briefcase in a corner. Attach a fuse and light it. You will remain in the building. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"You will kill anyone that tries to stop you."

"Yes, if anyone tries to stop me I will kill them."

"Good. Now go complete your mission." Jacob hung up.

By having Van die with the others Jacob wouldn't be leaving any loose ends around. Besides he knew by now the cops would be looking for Van and it would only be a matter of time before they found him. L.A. was full of people. It wouldn't be hard to find someone to replace him.

Van parked the car and began searching for a potential target. His side and arm were both hurting but he ignored the pain. He couldn't disappoint Jacob, not this time.

Billie sat in front of the VCR watching tapes from Jacob's compound. She also flipped through papers also taken from the compound. She hoped somewhere in these items she'd find the deprogramming code. She was right. On the next to last tape she heard Jacob talking to someone about the deprogramming code. She had it. Billie was just about to pick up the phone to tell Deaq the phrase when her attention was drawn to her police scanner. An officer had spotted Van. She immediately picked up her phone and called Deaq.

"Yeah."

"Deaq, I found it! I found the deprogramming phrase. The night is dark."

"The night is dark." Deaq repeated, making sure he had heard her right.

"That should do it. I found it in his files. Deaq, we got to get to him before the police do. I just heard on the scanner that they spotted Van at Wilshire and Broadway. I'm heading over there. We're going to get him in time Deaq." Billie said trying to reassure both of them.

"We have to Billie." Deaq was worried. The police were under orders to shoot to kill. He knew they wouldn't want to shoot one of their own but would in order to protect the city. He had to find his partner, and he had to get to him before the police carried out their orders.

Deaq slammed his foot down on the accelerator and flew toward the location where Van was spotted. When he got there he skidded to a stop and ran up to the police barricades. He pushed them aside and ignored the order from the police to stop. He could see Van standing on the sidewalk his weapon hanging at his side, the briefcases lying in front of him on the sidewalk.

"**Van! The night is dark! The night is dark!**" Deaq shouted the deprogramming code as he neared his partner.

Van shut his eyes for a few seconds then shook his head as if trying to clear it. When he opened his eyes he looked at Deaq. Deaq could see pain, fear and confusion in them.

"Deaq?" Van had no idea what was going on. The last thing he remembered was sitting on the sofa watching a basketball game. He looked down at the gun hanging by his side and started to raise it, not knowing why he was holding it or what was happening.

"Deaq, what................" He said to Deaq as he slowly raised the gun.

"**Van! No!"** Deaq screamed as he tried to get between Van and the police. He knew the police didn't understand what was going on and would shoot Van thinking he was going to use his gun.

Luckily most of the officers didn't shoot worried that they might hit Deaq, but a few who had a clear shot did. Their bullets tore threw Van and as his body took the hits his eyes met Deaq and his partner could see the stunned look on his face.

"**Nooooooooooooo**!" Deaq screamed as he ran to his partner's side and knelt by him.

"Oh God no! Oh please no!" Deaq kept repeating as he put pressure on what he thought was the most serious wound. "**I need a paramedic**!" He said looking toward the police. He spotted Billie running over to them.

"Oh no! Not Van! Oh God no please no!" Billie put her hand up to her mouth as she stood over them.

"Deaq................Why?....................Why did they................shoot?" Van gasped out. He had no idea why he was lying here on the sidewalk in severe pain bleeding to death.

"**Get a paramedic over here now**!" Billie screamed back toward the police line.

"You gotta hang in there partner. You gotta hang tough."

"Deaq.............. I'm scared.............I..........I can't................I can't breathe."

Deaq could tell Van had been shot in the lung from the bright red blood that kept pouring out of his mouth and nose. Blood oozed between Deaq's fingers as he kept pressure on Van's chest wound.

Deaq's eyes frantically searched the crowd of people for the paramedics.

"**Where the hell are they**?!!!"

Billie knelt beside them. She reached over and picked up Van's hand.

"Van, just try to breathe, just try to breathe." Tears ran down her face.

"Billie...........Billie.............I ...........I don't............." Van tried to talk but kept choking on the blood.

Finally two paramedics ran over. Billie stood up and tried to pull Deaq away so the paramedics could work but he stayed on the ground by his partner's side talking soothingly to him.

The paramedics started an IV and while one began trying desperately to stop the bleeding the other suctioned the blood from Van's throat.

Van lay on the ground, his lips shivering with pain and shock. He reached out for Deaq's hand and grabbed it. He was scared, in pain, and dying. Deaq squeezed his partner's hand. They had finally gotten the deprogramming phrase and now it didn't really matter anymore. His partner was dying. He looked up at Billie, his eyes filled with tears. He could see she was having a tough time trying to hold it together. Van suddenly started to panic when he couldn't get any air. He thrashed around on the ground fighting the paramedics then suddenly went still. His eyes rolled up in his head.

"**He's going into respiratory arrest! We got to move!"** The one paramedic yelled to his partner. They picked Van up, put him on the litter, and rushed him to the ambulance. Billie and Deaq followed. They were not allowed to ride in the back of the ambulance with Van because the paramedics needed the space to work on him. The last they saw of him he had past out and the paramedics were trying to establish an airway.

Deaq turned to Billie as the ambulance sped off.

"Oh God Billie, what if he doesn't make it?" He didn't even try to hide the tears that ran down his face as he watched the ambulance speed away.

"He's going to make it Deaq, you can't think otherwise."

Deaq's pain suddenly turned to rage.

"**I'm gonna find Jacob and rip his fucking throat out!"** Deaq started to head to his car.

"Deaq..............we got him. I just got the call before...............before this. We traced his call to Remmings and we got him. He was staying at the Majestic Motel. He's in custody."

"**I'm going to make sure he doesn't do this to anyone ever again**!" Deaq continued walking away, he was determined to make Jacob pay for what he did to Van.

"Deaq, you know I can't let you do this." Billie wanted Jacob to pay as much as Deaq did but knew killing him wasn't the answer.

"**Damn it Billie Van's going to die while that son of a bitch............!!!!"**

"Deaq, Van needs us at the hospital." When Deaq still tried to walk away she gently grabbed his arm. "Your partner needs you with him, not going after Jacob. He needs you with him."

Deaq knew she was right. He needed to be with his partner right now. He could deal with Jacob later.

At the hospital they were ushered into a waiting room. They watched as doctors hurried in and out of the ER trying to stabilize Van. Neither of them spoke, too wrapped up in their own thoughts. Hours later the doctor finally came out to speak to them.

"We finally got the bleeding under control. His most serious wound is the bullet in his lung. We clamped off the arteries and re inflated his lung but he needs to go up to the OR and have it removed. He also has a bullet in his upper thigh plus numerous cuts. It appears the bullets in his lung and thigh are the worst of his injuries. The rest are superficial. Seems like your friend was very lucky in that most of the bullets only grazed him. Right now we're pumping blood into him to replace the blood he lost. Are main concern is if he's strong enough to withstand the operation. He's very weak and still unconscious."

"Can't you hold off with the operation until he's stronger?" Billie asked.

"Sorry we can't do that. We need to establish a blood flow back into his lung or his lung will die and will have to be removed. There's also a chance a blood clot could break loose and if that happens...............well if that happens we might lose him."

Seeing the anguished look on their faces. The doctor continued.

"He's young, and in good shape. We're going to do our best to pull him through this." The doctor turned and headed back to the emergency room.

As Van was wheeled by them Billie and Deaq held each other's hand. Van looked terrible. Tubes and wires covered his body and his face was a deathly pale white.

"You hang in there partner." Deaq swallowed the lump in his throat. "I can't lose you buddy."

"We'll be waiting for you Van. Stay strong." Billie said softly as she brushed her hand against Van's arm.

Then began the long agonizing wait.

Four and a half hours later. The doctor came to the waiting room.

"We almost lost him a few times but he pulled through. Now it just a case of wait and see."

"Can we see him?" Billie asked.

"He's been taken to the Intensive Care Unit. Give them about half an hour till they get him settled then you can go in. Keep it short though."

They entered the ICU half an hour later and walked over to Van's bed. Van was hooked to a respirator looking more dead then alive. His chest was tightly bandaged, as was his thigh. Billie pushed his hair out of his eyes as she blinked back tears. She gently touched his face with the back of her hand before walking away. It hurt her too much to see him in this condition. Deaq picked up Van's limp hand and held it. A million memories shot through his head. Thoughts of when they first met and of all the cases they had been on. He looked down at the still form.

"You hurry and get better partner, I need you."

The next five days were rough as Van slowly regained some of his strength. He was slowly weaned off the respirator and began to breathe on his own. It was painful but at least he was breathing with out help.

Deag and Billie walked in, each carrying a bouquet of flowers. They put them in vases then placed them by the window.

"Thanks." Van said, his voice a hoarse whisper due to being on the respirator. It would take a little time but his voice would eventually come back.

"How are you feeling?" Billie asked.

"A lot better, thanks."

They knew he was lying. They could see him wince in pain each time he took a deep breath.

"Would someone tell me what happened? Last thing I remember is watching a basketball game."

Billie and Deaq looked at each other wondering if now was the time to tell him what he had been through. He seemed a lot stronger then he had a few days ago so they decided to go ahead and tell him.

Van listened not saying a word. It all seemed so unreal to him. How could one person have that much control over someone?

"I didn't hurt anyone did I?"

"No, we got to you before anyone was hurt." Deaq said.

"Oh, thank God." He said trying to absorb all that he was told. "What if it happens again?"

"It's not going to, Jacobs' in a maximum security prison. There's no way he's going to escape from there." Deaq said praying that what he said was true.

"Besides we got the deprogramming code. We talked to a psychiatrist and they said as long as you've been deprogrammed he shouldn't have any control over you. He'd have to capture you and start from scratch and that's not going to happen." Billie added seeing the concerned look on Van's face.

"It's funny but I really don't feel him in my head like I did last time. I think you're right Billie, I think it's over."

"Well it's about time. You know you still owe me that poker game. I already have your money spent." Deaq smiled at Van, thankful he still had him for a partner.

Jacob sat in his cell watching the guards walk by. When he spotted a familiar face he stood up and called the guard over to his cell.

"What do you want?" The guard asked.

"The stars are bright."

The guards face suddenly became blank.

"The water is deep."

Jacob smiled to himself. It was only a matter of time before he was free.

The End


End file.
